


Need

by Rainlotte



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainlotte/pseuds/Rainlotte





	Need

果然翻车了，重发吧。

捏造现实向；微量ABO；情节性（翻）车。

设定：性别是隐私，只有在本人对外公开恋爱关系时，他人才会获知他们的性别。（然而这一设定毫无意义。只是一发奇怪的甜饼。

*

樱井与二宫是私下里交往的关系。瞒着成员，经纪人，同事，瞒着所有不需要知情的人——他们已经交往了近三个月。

从朋友到恋人关系的转变并没有樱林想象中新鲜，毕竟这三个月比起他们相识二十余年的总时长来讲不过是九牛一毛。他们对彼此已经太过熟悉了。

一切都与交往前无甚差别地继续行进。他们之间依旧默契无间，令人愉悦。唯一的变化是，他们偶尔发生性关系。

非常美妙的性关系。樱井对此毫无异议。

只是随着时间的推移，一些偶然的念头会让樱井反复怀疑起一件事。这件事可大可小，却像屏幕上的坏点，当你以为它已经消失不见时，它却在最不经意的契机下突然引人注意。

事实是，樱井怀疑，二宫只有在性上才需要他。

这意思是说，作为二宫的Alpha，樱井时常发现自己需要在性以外摒弃许多由于“落后”的刻板印象而产生的坏习惯。樱井管这叫做自我革新。他喜欢这个，倒不是说他有什么意见。但偶尔。只是偶尔。他也想体会一下被二宫需要的感觉。

当然，革新与二宫的要求无关——无论是公开场合还是私下里，二宫从未发表过任何对Alpha们“奇怪的主权宣示”、“不必要的分担或助力”等类似行为的意见。他似乎不怎么在意。但樱井坚持认为，这不代表二宫没有自己的偏好。

他想要尽快找到双方在这件事上都能接受的一致步调。

*

樱井踏入乐屋，灯是关着的。门外有工作人员在清扫，有成员在与离开的其他成员道别。樱井回来取他的手表和外套。

摸索到开关的手被另一只手挡住了。那只手握住他的手，樱井闻到熟悉的味道。

“Nino。”

二宫把樱井的手掌放在了自己脸颊上。樱井觉得他在黑暗中笑了笑，便凑过去，啵地一声，故意吻在了自己的掌根。

他想看二宫会有什么反应。或许二宫会主动把柔软显露出来。但二宫靠过来，或许在撇嘴，压着他，让他不得不紧紧靠在门上。然后二宫伸手扭上了门锁。他压得樱井深深叹出一口气，“我不能呼吸了。”

“嘘，是翔酱这条领结碍事才会这样的。”二宫哄他。

二宫摸索着解开樱井的领结，与他交换了一个绵长湿热的吻。樱井抱着二宫，被吻得有些轻飘飘地，无意识地用拇指摩挲着二宫的耳后。

他有些疲惫，有些异样的舒适。他天真地以为，这大概只是个吻。

在紧张忙碌地工作了一天以后，在轻车熟路地以同事关系相处了一天以后，樱井有点想念二宫。他想说：“我们回家吧。”

但二宫已经悄然解开了樱井的衬衫和西裤。他的嘴唇离开樱井的嘴唇，轻柔地从樱井的胸膛一路抚慰到胯下，蹲在樱井身前。

樱井意识到的时候，对方已经在揉捏他的根部。他想要推开二宫，但二宫灼热的气息很快贴上来，舌面卷住头部下方的沟壑。樱井的手也咚地落在墙上。突然的快感让他倒吸一口气。

“等——等等。Nino-Kazu，等一下。”

二宫停下了。他抬起头。

“怎么了？”

“我-”樱井开口。二宫的手还握着他的下|体，掌心潮湿温暖。事实上，樱井硬得发疼，甚至觉得那处的脉搏在费力地突突跳动着。显然，二宫也感受到了。这让樱井接下来的话变得失去了说服力，“我们先回家。可以吗？”

尽管如此，二宫还是在黑暗中平静地望着他，回答，“可以哦。”

二宫起身，用手背抹了抹唇角。樱井去吻他，他没有拒绝。

 

 

*

回程的车上，樱井坐在副驾。

二宫把车开上高架时，樱井从车载CD里随意抽出一张播放，脸上有异于平常的疲惫。二宫瞥了瞥靠在窗边沉思的樱井，有些拿不定主意要不要发问，倒是樱井主动开口。

“抱歉呐。”

二宫皱了皱眉头。“嗯？”

“那个是，因为我实在太累了。”

二宫轻笑出来，喜爱和被取悦同时出现在他的神色里。“不用在意这件事，好吗？”

樱井用手撑着脑袋，看向窗外。

“但是果然还是会在意的，有些重要的事。”

“重要的事？”

“有没有满足Nino的需要。这种事，我会很在意。”樱井说。

“翔酱，”二宫试图解释，“‘这种事’，是互相需要。”

“那么Nino需要我吗，在这种事以外？”樱井转过头，与二宫短暂投来的询问目光相接。

二宫没有想到恋人会问出这样的问题，着实震惊了一下，不知道如何回答。这样的犹豫在樱井眼里已经变成了另一种意思——一种违背二宫本意的表达。

樱井开口，“我知道了，”

“不不，”二宫在樱井说出些什么更离谱的话前语无伦次地打断他，“什么？你知道了。不需要是什么意思？难道翔君有了这样的感受吗？”

“抱歉，”樱井谨慎道，“不要生气。”

“我没有生气。”二宫飞快地插嘴。“我只是想听听翔君的想法。然后，我会解决它。”

樱井不合时宜地为二宫的反应感到可爱。于是他笑了笑。二宫怪异地瞥他一眼。

“只是一个非常糟糕的极端假设。”樱井说，指向二宫。“你保证不会生气我才会说。”

开车的二宫举起一只手，“我保证。不然的话，我的游戏记录就全部消失。”

“欸？”樱井受宠若惊。“……那么。”他清清嗓子，“假如那天，恰巧是润君先走进休息室，Nino会拜托他帮忙吗？”

他说的是三个月前二宫的计划外发情。当时是樱井首先回到了休息室，发现二宫正处于一种非常陌生的焦灼里。他用樱井从未见过的无助的语气告诉樱井，他的抑制剂在外景现场被弄丢了。樱井还未从突然得知好友性别的震惊中清醒过来，就被二宫拜托保守秘密，帮他把东西找回来。

二宫拧着眉毛。“这个假设不成立。J又不是Alpha——嘛。起码我不知道他是不是。”

樱井愣了愣，随即红了脸。“我不是说后来的帮忙……”

二宫哦了一声，耳朵也红了起来，“我知道啦。”

“但是Nino早就知道我是——？”

“嗯。翔君以前交往过的人恰巧是我认识的朋友。”二宫抿紧嘴唇说。

他们微妙地安静了一会儿。樱井莫名其妙地愧疚起来。当然，还有些受伤。

“所以真的只是因为我是Alpha吗。”他小声问。

二宫随着车流在信号灯前减速，停稳后转过头去，认真地看着樱井。

“翔君，真的想知道吗？”

“……当然。”

二宫双手抓着方向盘，盯着红色的倒计时。

“只是因为是翔君，我才会那么做的。”二宫顿了顿，“在那种情况下，无论翔君是什么都好，我只会找翔君来帮我。因为我只能信任翔君。”

他说得很慢，却很清楚，像是意识到自己从未表达过这样的想法，而必须要好好表达似的，用力地把话说了个清楚。

“做那种事，是因为我喜欢翔君。是可以的，会很快乐，都是因为，我最喜欢翔君了。”

樱井几乎被二宫的话语温柔地灼伤了。他沉默地呼吸着，盯着二宫的眼睛。CD里隐约飘出的管乐包裹住他们。

“我很高兴。”半晌，樱井说。“我也一样。”

二宫的嘴角为此细微地舒展开，像每一次吻樱井前会有的笑容一样。

“好，我知道了。”

“还有，”二宫似乎下了很大的决心，踌躇着开口，“翔君只是存在，就会让人变得连睡着都很安心，我不想要求更多。如果离开翔君的我不能好好地生活了，这样的我也会令翔君担忧。我总是这样想。”

樱井没有再回答，他陷入了沉思。

为对方着想，为团队着想，是成员间根深蒂固的习惯，是他们能给彼此的最大温柔。但被索取，依赖，需要，是恋人的职责。尽管樱井不认为自己没有能力去平衡和捍卫这一点。他却也必须承认二宫是对的。他们终究无法习惯去满足对方每一个需要背后的期盼——共存的状态会弱化个体与其余世界的联系，而他们是世界的岚。

“那么，”樱井叹着气，妥协却难以释怀。“偶尔，就只有家里不一样。如何？”二宫被樱井逗笑了。

“因为，你看。”樱井试图解释，“回到家里，樱井不是世界的樱井。二宫也不是世界的二宫。”

二宫看着远处的街灯和指示牌，有些认真起来。“我怕翔君会后悔哦。”

樱井笑笑，摇着头。“不要说大话。”

“真的。”二宫也笑了。

*

那之后是一个周末，他们各自有分开的节目要录制。樱井的时间要早一些，于是他先起了床，关掉闹钟塞进枕头里。二宫的手爬上来，抓住了樱井的衣肘。

“再多睡一会。”樱井扯扯自己的袖子，对方没有撒手。于是他俯下身去亲二宫的脸。二宫用沙哑的声音叫他，“翔君。”

他睁开了朦胧的睡眼，看着樱井。

樱井与他对视。

“好，我九点钟打电话给你。”

二宫微笑，重新闭上眼睛。“原来就是这样吗。”

“嗯，就是这样。”樱井轻声说。

“谢谢。”二宫说。

“不用客气。”樱井揉了揉他的头发。

晚上结束工作较早的樱井买了夜宵回家，发消息给二宫，对方没有回复。于是他独自解决了食物，洗过澡，换上舒服的衣服，坐在客厅的地毯上用电脑准备明天的工作。

二宫的游戏手柄搁在他身边的团形坐垫上，还亮着灯。也许是二宫出门前忘记关了，也许不是。樱井半心半意地想了想，没有去碰它。

一小时后，家门被另一把钥匙打开了。方便袋和钥匙落在柜子上发出轻巧的响动。紧接着是熟悉的拖鞋声。

“欢迎回来。”樱井说。

“我回来了。”二宫慢腾腾地走进客厅，脱下外套。“翔君吃过了吗？”

“嗯。买了便利店的煎饺。”

“是吗？”二宫说，“那。我看到章鱼也在打折，怎么被你放过了。”

“真的？”樱井有些惊讶，失落地抚掌，“好可惜。我没有看到。”

二宫露出得逞的笑容，提起方便袋，放在餐桌上。

“恭喜。”

“恭喜什么的，”樱井愣了愣，无力地吐槽，“你只是自己想吃吧。好，好。谢谢你，师匠。”

二宫把自己脱了个精光，在胸前比划出一条细长的方框，随后消失在浴室门的那头。“不用客气。这里是二宫的账户，敬请汇款。”

樱井笑着抓起浴袍扔过去，轻巧地落进门口的衣筐。

淅淅沥沥的水声里，墙上的钟表时针缓缓走向数字一。樱井的工作逐渐告一段落。不一会，二宫冒着热气走出来，头发湿漉漉的，裹上了樱井的浴袍。他在路过餐桌时拿了块寿司塞进嘴里，走向坐垫，拿起手柄坐了下来，轻易唤醒了还在待机状态的游戏屏幕。

“幸好。”用余光观察他的樱井自言自语。

二宫看看樱井，“什么？”

“没什么。”樱井说。

二宫投入地打了一会游戏，直到樱井结束工作，把电脑合起的那刻，二宫才暂停了游戏。他站起来，走到地毯上的樱井跟前，蓄谋已久而又无所适从。

“我可以坐在这吗？”他说。

“欸？”

“这里。”二宫指了指樱井。

“哦，”樱井以为他要自己离开，便要起身，“可以哦。”

二宫的表情飞速地变化着，先是恨铁不成钢，进而是失望。好在樱井的脑子还在状态，在二宫的异样面前很快就想起了什么。

他恍然大悟，露出惊讶的表情，机械地坐了回去。

二宫矮下身，坐进了樱井分开的膝盖之间。

“一会儿就好。”他说，默不作声地拿起手柄，继续游戏。樱井察觉到，他释放了信息素，正在静静等待着樱井的回应。

于是樱井放下手头的东西，顺从地环住他。他把鼻子埋在二宫身上——埋在樱井自己的衣服里，而二宫微小的僵硬肉眼可见地从他的皮肤上剥离。他全然地放松下来，好像他从未如此放松过，只剩下屏幕的光亮在他眼里跳动。

“这或许真的是个不错的主意。”二宫终于坦诚道，换来樱井从鼻腔里叹出的笑意，隐没在二宫肩头。

“是吧。”樱井得意地说，“我早就说过。”

 

 

Fin.

 

 

大概会有番外。

 

 


End file.
